


Those Games Kids Play...

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Exploration, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Nudity, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Straight Shotacon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: When Max meets a new friend during a Gym Leader exchange, May makes sure that's something more. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)
Relationships: Eureka | Bonnie/Masato | Max, Haruka | May/Masato | Max
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Those Games Kids Play...

Those Games Kids Play.

A Pokemon one-shot.

A Max x Bonnie Lemon.

Hey Everybody! It's finally time for my first lemon of the year and I hope you all enjoy it!

Just note, to any readers on FanFiction, don't worry about warning me of St Elmos Fire and his lackeys, I already blocked them.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual material.

3\. This story also contains Lolicon, Shotacon, and Incest.

BIG DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT CONDONE ANYTHING THAT IS FEATURED IN THIS STORY. IT IS NOTHING BUT A WORK OF FICTION. TREATING THESE CHARACTERS LIKE THEY ARE REAL MAKES YOU LOOK IMMATURE.

With that being said, let the story begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip from Kalos to Hoenn took around 6 hours, and by then, Clemont and Bonnie where tired as Hell once they arrived.

Grabbing their luggage and rolling outside to the airport's pick-up area, where a man with brown hair and a beard, along with a white lab coat was waiting for them in a green Jeep.

"Hello there!" He called, grabbing the yawning duo's attention. "Are you two Clemont and Bonnie?"

"Yeah, that's us. Who are you sir?" Clemont asked politely.

"I'm Professor Birch, I'm here to pick you both up. Hop in!" The professor urged.

Helping his little sister in first, Clemont climbed in after and they both buckled up before the Jeep took off.

"So I take it you're here for the Gym Leader exchange, right?" Professor Birch asked the blond boy in the back, paying attention to the road while occasionally looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Yes sir, that's right. The Kalos and Hoenn Leagues decided to try this new program that Kanto and Sinnoh had done the previous year where they exchange Gym Leaders from their region. Usually it's to examine and study how foreign Gym Leaders battle, train their pokemon, and to add some challenge to trainers who are collecting badges." Clemont monologued, Bonnie yawning and leaning against her brother for support.

"Right, and Norman is going to Kalos tomorrow. Since you're here now, you'll be staying with Norman's family." Birch explained.

The drive was rather uneventful, or perhaps it only felt like that since Clemont and Bonnie weren't really paying attention to anything. Bonnie was about ready to fall asleep as dusk slowly turned to night.

xxx

Jolted awake by the Jeep stopping, Clemont and his little sister look over to see the house where they had arrived at. Professor Birch turned the engine off and stepped out as a family of four watched from door with smiles on their faces.

The professor opening the door for them like valet, Clemont took his sister's hand and helped her down. They both walked over to greet the family while Professor Birch gathered their bags.

"Hello there." He greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, young man. I'm Norman, the Normal type Gym Leader and this is my family." Norman said, introducing his wife and kids to the newcomers. "This is my wife Caroline, and my kids, May and Max."

"It's so nice to meet you two!" Caroline said warmly, shaking Clemont's hand gently with both of hers.

"It's nice to meet you all too. I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." The Electric type Gym Leader introduced.

"Hi..." Bonnie said shyly.

"Well aren't you precious!" May teased, the little blond girl hiding behind her older brother.

Max could see that she was shy. Maybe since he was the youngest sibling of his family, he might get along with her. Who knows?

"Hi Bonnie, I'm Max." The little guy introduced, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"H-Hi Max..." She replied, blushing a little and stepping out from behind her brother.

"Max, since you'll be sharing a room with her, would you mind showing her around while May and I make Dinner and Norman shows the Gym to Clemont?" Caroline suggested to her son.

"Okay mom. C'mon Bonnie, let me show around!" He said, holding out his hand for her.

Bonnie took a moment before taking his hand a smiled as he led her upstairs.

Max showed her his room, where his bed was temporarily replaced with a bunk bed for him to share with Bonnie for the year. Clemont brought her stuff up and her pokemon, Dedenne jumped out from inside the bag she keeps him in and ran to her, the little one picking him up and introducing him to Max, who took fondly to the little guy.

"Is it true that you're friends with Ash?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I traveled with him and my sister throughout Hoenn together." He confirmed.

"Did you hear he won the Alolan League?" She said rather excitedly.

"I did! To think he came so far after losing the Hoenn League." Max reminisced.

They heard Caroline call them for dinner, so they headed downstairs, Dedenne following behind.

Everyone got to know each other at dinner, Clemont and Norman explaining how their Gyms worked, what it was like when Ash challenged them, and so on and so forth.

Bonnie and Max spent some time talking to each other, May snickering, thinking to her self that Max may have found someone who might be a little more than just a playmate.

When the plates where clean, everyone got up and while Norman and May where cleaning the dishes, Caroline asked Bonnie if she would like to take a bath, which the blond girl excitedly said yes.

Caroline took her to the upstairs bathroom and drew a bath for her, Bonnie removing every article of clothing she wore until she was as naked as a jay bird before hopping into the warm water.

"Be ready for bed once you're done, okay?" Caroline said.

"Okay!" Bonnie agreed.

Like any girl her age, Bonnie spent her bath mostly playing with the water. When her fingers began to get a little shriveled like prunes, she saw that as a sign to get out.

She pulled the plug and drained the water, then climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel to dry herself off. When she was sufficiently dry, the blond girl wrapped herself up with the towel before leaving the bathroom and heading to Max's room.

She quietly shut the door behind her, seeing Max asleep on the top bunk, she went over to her bag and began to look for her PJs, not realizing that Max had woke up and is looking down at her.

Now he was no pervert, but if a naked girl wearing nothing but a towel is in your bedroom, you were gonna pay attention. Granted, he didn't have his glasses on, so it was kinda hard to make things out. He considered trying to sneak down to get them, but it wouldn't do any good, not just because it was a stupid idea, but because Bonnie looked up.

"Max! Stop looking at me!" She pouted.

He ducked down, embarrassed that he got caught.

"Sorry Bonnie! I didn't mean it!" He said.

"You don't look at a naked girl! It's not right! If I can't see boys nudie, than you can't look at me!" She scolded cutely.

Max caught what she said.

"Do you want to see a boy nude?" He asked.

Bonnie huffed.

"Yeah, but I can't! It's wrong!" She pouted again.

Max began to climb down from his bunk.

"But Bonnie, everyone else is asleep! We can look at each other, and no one would know!" He pointed out as he walked over to the dresser and put his glasses on.

Bonnie blushed at the idea, but was still a little uncertain.

"But what if someone walks in? We could get in trouble!" Bonnie whisper yelled.

"It's fine! As long as we keep quiet, no one will know!" Max whispered excitedly.

Bonnie gripped on the towel wrapped around herself, still a little unsure, but a growing feeling of excitement was getting stronger, so she nodded hurriedly.

Max smiled, also excited at the idea of seeing a girl naked for the first time in his young life. They both had a vague idea, but this will be the first time seeing the opposite sex all natural.

Max pulled his pajama top off, letting Bonnie see his young, boyish torso, before pulling his pants down, leaving him in just his boxers. Bonnie shyly crossed her knees, knowing that she was going to expose herself to a boy she just met that day, but if Max seemed so willing to show himself to her, than maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"Bonnie," He said, getting her attention. "are you ready?"

The little blond girl took a breath and nodded, face red, but wanting to get it over with.

"Now!"

Max yanked his boxers down as Bonnie let the towel drop, both of them exposed and now truly aware of the difference between boys and girls.

Bonnie took in the sight of his hairless groin, his flaccid pecker and marble sized balls while Max was amazed at her equally hairless muff, all clean and smooth with nothing but a little slit.

Bonnie's reaction was a mixture of disgust, confusion, and then intrigued. 'How does the little worm work?' she wondered. 'What's that pouch for?' She genuinely wanted to know.

"It's... very strange. But it looks kinda cool." She admitted.

"You look very pretty too Bonnie." Max complemented.

"I feel weird, I like seeing you naked." said Bonnie.

"Me too!"

It was here that Max realized that her nakedness had an effect on him, while Bonnie felt a warm heat in her bottom, Max's arousal was more obvious as his immature cock began to stretch and stiffen.

Bonnie was amazed.

"It's growing... it's getting longer...! boy o'boy is it stiff! Wow Max!" She gasped in awe.

Max was embarrassed and covered his groin with an awkward smile on his face.

"Heh heh, sorry, that's never happened before." He chuckled a bit.

"Can I see it please?" Bonnie asked, wanting a closer look at the little stick between his legs.

"Uh, y-yeah, okay." Max conceded and let Bonnie climb up to his bunk, staring are her cute, tight butt and slit as she climbed up.

He followed behind and climbed into the bunk with her, lying on his back with his head on the pillows as he spread his legs and let Bonnie get a closer look at his stiff boyhood.

She looked at it in wonder, it seemed to be about 2 1/2 inches long and stuck out like a weird, fleshy stick. She gently poked it with a finger before pulling back quickly as it twitched. She giggled a bit and reached out again, this time taking in between her thumb and forefinger, gently rubbing it up and down gently.

She was amazed, it felt so hard on the inside, yet the skin was so smooth and soft on the outside. Max sighed, having Bonnie fondle his penis felt very nice, he wasn't sure how to describe it. As he put his hands behind his head and arched his leg, Bonnie let go of his thing and cupped his balls in her hand. She giggled more as she lightly jiggled his pouch and the marbles inside.

"Max, what do you call your thing here?" She asked him, curiously.

"I always called it my pee pee or my thingy." He admitted. "What about you Bonnie?"

"I always called it my Kitty or my muffin." She told him.

"Can I touch yours now?"

Bonnie giggled again.

"Okay!"

They switched places, now Bonnie lying on her back with her legs spread and Max kneeling over her girlhood. He gently cupped her pussy in his hand and Bonnie sighed as he rubbed her smooth muff. Max wanted to look closer at her slit, so he gently pulled her lower lips open with his thumbs and got a better look at her pink insides.

He then noticed a little nub on the top of her slit. Out of curiosity, he poked it a little and Bonnie gave a sharp gasp when he did.

"Sorry Bonnie! Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"Oh no Max, that felt great!" She said happily.

Since she liked it, Max kept poking and rubbing her little nub, the blond girl gasping and cooing as he pleasured her. Bonnie kicked her little leg as he trailed his fingers up and down her girlhood, tingles of pleasure made her body shiver in delight as Max touched her intimately.

When he noticed her yawning and leg not kicking anymore, Max figured it was too late to keep playing, so he stopped and stood on his knees, his pecker still pointing at the ceiling.

"I think it's getting late. We should get to bed." He told her.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes sleepily, but she nodded and climbed down to put her PJs on, Max following her to get his own from off the floor. He climbed back up to his bunk and put them on, the pants feeling a little tight on the crotch due to his boner. Bonnie got into her bunk below him.

"Good night Max."

"Night Bonnie."

xxx

The following morning, Bonnie, Clemont, and the family said goodbye to Norman as he packed up and climbed into Professor Birch's Jeep, before heading off to the airport.

As Clemont was tending to Norman's Gym and Caroline was out shopping, Bonnie and Max were on the couch watching T.V.. May walked over and saw how close they were, she giggled.

"You two seem pretty close already." She noted.

They both nodded.

"Yeah, Bonnie's like a little sister to me." Max said.

"Uh huh! Max is so nice to me!" Bonnie said with a big smile.

"I'll bet he is. I just wanted to let you two know that I'm taking Skitty to a groomer in town, so you two behave. If something comes up, Clemont's next door, okay?" May explained.

"Got it!" They replied.

May waved good bye and grabbed Skitty's pokeball before heading out. Max looked at where May stood previously, recalling something he had seen her doing back when he was traveling with her, Ash, and Brock.

It was late at night and he was trying to sleep in the tent he shared with Ash and Brock, when he woke to the sound of Ash leaving the tent. He watched him through the mesh window of the tent and saw Ash open and enter May's tent. He couldn't see exactly what was going on in there, but he could see their shadows cast by the light of the campfire.

He could've sworn that he saw Both of them taking their clothes off, and then he saw who he guessed was Ash lying down and May sitting on him. Then she started to jump up and down in her seat.

At the time, Max was confused. What was the point in having a girl bouncing in your lap? However after playing with Bonnie last night and good it felt having their private parts touched, he figured this would be better.

"Hey Bonnie." He said.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go upstairs. I want to play "That" again." He told her.

Bonnie smiled in delight.

"Okay!"

He took her hand and led her upstairs to their shared room. After shutting the door, they began to strip naked, Max smiled at seeing her muffin and Bonnie making a happy sound at seeing his hard pee pee pointing up at her.

They both climbed up into his bunk again and Max lied down.

"Okay, here's what you do, sit in my lap, and hump me." He told her.

"What's that mean?" She wondered.

"Rub your thing on mine." Max explained.

"Ooh! Okay!"

Bonnie straddled his waist and lowered down so his pecker was against her vulva, both of them sighing at the feeling and naughtiness of touching their privates together.

As the younger girl settled in place, she began to move her hips, rubbing herself on Max, both of them moaning as they played sex together, though of course neither of them knew what that was or even what they were even doing. All they knew was it feels good.

Max reached around and put his hands on her cute butt, cupping her half moons in his hands as Bonnie moaned at the contact.

"Oh Max!" She moaned, falling and lying on top of him, wrapping her arms around him as she kept up her dry humps on his cock.

Max hugged her close, the feeling of being naked with her, skin on skin as she humped away on his crotch felt so good. Then it started to feel even better, which he never knew was possible, the tingling in his loins getting stronger and stronger until it just felt like a rush of energy courses through him, his body stiffened, stars where in his eyes, his penis thumped hard again Bonnie's kitty, he never knew pleasure like this could exist.

When he had calmed down, he noticed Bonnie was still humping him, but her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up, her pace went faster and faster until she let out a loud gasp and finally stopped.

"Oh wow! That felt SO good! Wasn't that fun Max?" She asked him happily.

"Heck yeah!" He answered.

"Can we do this again?" Bonnie hoped.

He was about to say yes, but a twang in his bladder told him that nature calls.

"I gotta go pee first." He said.

He climbed down from the bunk and rushed to the bathroom, holding his groin as he sat down and let the dam open, sighing in relief.

He was almost done when he heard knocking on the door.

"Max, are you in there?"

That was May.

"Uh, yeah."

"When you're done, could you come to my room?" She asked from outside the door.

"Ummm, sure, hold on..." He said, getting off the toilet and flushing.

He opened the door slightly, to check if the coast was clear, but then someone reached through and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon now tiger! Someone needs a little lesson!" May said, pulling with her as she pulled open his bedroom door and saw Bonnie lying naked on her belly kicking her feet. "Bonnie, come to my room with us, and don't worry about your clothes."

Bonnie was startled and was filled with worry as she followed May and her brother to her room.

May shut the door the had them sit on her bed together, still naked. Bonnie looked like she might cry while Max was red faced and about ready to try to run for it.

"Now now, don't look so upset you two. You're not in trouble." May explained.

They calmed a little, but were still embarrassed, and covered their privates.

"Now don't worry, I knew you guys were gonna be up to something when I said I was leaving and of course I was right. Like I said, you're not in trouble. But if you two wanna make love, you gotta know how to do it right." May said, startling them.

"We've been doing it wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not that you're doing it wrong, at the end of the day, you can do whatever makes you feel good, I'm just gonna help you both know how to do it normally." The older girl said, now beginning to get undressed.

Max and Bonnie watched in awe as May got naked for them, pulling off her shirt and training bra, showing them her B-Cup tits, then taking off her pants and panties, kicking them away and letting the young ones get a full view of her nudity.

"Wow May! You look beautiful!" Max admitted, liking the view.

"Will I look like that when I get older?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course Bonnie. Now if you two wanna know how to make love, watch what I do, okay?" May then had Max lie on his back with his legs spread, pecker standing tall.

He couldn't believe that he was lying in bed naked, with two equally naked girls on either side of him.

"Now watch closely, I'm going to give your your first blowjob." The brunette said.

Neither youngster knew what that was, but were eager to listen. Then May leaned down and took his dick into her mouth.

"Oh wow!" Max gasped.

The hot and wet feeling on his penis made Max moan loudly, May also moaning erotically as she bobbed her head up and down in his lap. Bonnie watched intently, seeing how into it May was, she really wanted to try this "Blowjob" thing herself.

"Can I try?" She asked.

May popped it out of her mouth and kissed the tip.

"Of course Bonnie, go ahead!"

May sat back and watched as Bonnie took his thingy into her own mouth and Max moaned in satisfaction.

"Yeah! That's it Bonnie! Suck on it just like that!" He encouraged.

Bonnie giggled and continued to suck on his thing like a lollipop, loving the taste and how hard it felt in her mouth.

May leaned over and whispered into the little girl's ear: "You know, if you lie on top of him as you suck, he can use his mouth on you too."

Such an enticing idea!

Bonnie moved over so her kitty was over Max's face and she kept up her work on his pecker.

"You know what to do Max?" May asked.

Max seemed to get the hint as he put his hands on her petite butt and pulled down so he could work his mouth and tongue on her muffin.

She gasped and moaned, feeling Max's tongue probing her special place. Still, she kept up her work and sucked on his dick, both of them moaning a symphony as May watched, playing with herself.

"Okay you two, take a break." May announced.

They both ceased their oral work and Bonnie got off of him and sat next to him.

"Now I'm going to teach you both how to REALLY have fun. Bonnie, lie down and spread your legs." May instructed.

Bonnie did so, rubbing her clitty as she did.

"Now Max, what you're about to do is something very special. You and Bonnie are gonna give each other your virginities. Get between Bonnie's legs and put your dick inside her."

Max looked at his sister strangely.

"Put your thing inside her thing Max." She reiterated.

Decided to pitch in, May got behind her brother and took his penis in her hand, guiding him to it's destination.

"Now push!"

Max pushed in, and Bonnie yelped like a kicked puppy.

"Owwie!" She cried, tears coming down her face.

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh! It's okay Bonnie! That's the only time that will happen, after that, all you'll feel is pleasure." May tried to calm her, wiping her tears as Max looked a little panicked.

"You promise?" Bonnie sniffed.

"I promise." May said, crossing her heart.

Bonnie sniffled again and look up at Max.

"Max, does it feel good for you?" She asked.

"Uh, y-yeah..." He admitted.

May grabbed his hips and made him go back and forth.

"Go on Max, make love to her."

"Yes Max! Make love with me!" Bonnie repeated, the pain going away and pleasure replacing it.

Max couldn't believe the hot sensation of Bonnie's pussy sucking in his dick, they both moaned louder and louder as their hips collided and Bonnie's legs bounced in the air with each hump he made.

She felt so wet and tight, it felt exactly like everything he'd want to feel on his penis. Bonnie wrapped her arms and legs around him, begging him to keep going and go faster.

Then that familiar tingling from earlier came back, but ever stronger this time and soon, Max groaned loudly as his penis jumped inside her and Bonnie came too.

When he was done, he pulled his shrunk thing out of her and looked over at May.

"Did you have fun there Max?" She asked her little brother.

"Heck yeah I did!" He shamelessly admitted.

"Think you could give your older sister a turn?" May offered, spreading her labia with her fingers.

Finding the idea of making love with his older sister so naughty and enticing, his thingy grew and stretched out again. He jumped over and layed on his back.

"Bring it on!" He said.

Taking that as a challenge, May straddled him and dropped onto his hardness, moaning as she bounced in her seat and rode him.

"Ooooooh Max! As yeah! Maybe I shouldn't call you little anymore!" She teased as she played with her breasts.

Max watched as she rode him, her butt smacking against his lap with ever bounce. This was it, this is what he imagined she was doing with Ash. It was amazing!

Loud slapping sounds filled the room as Bonnie lied on her side and watched the two siblings have at it while she toyed with her clitty. Max looked so cute as he was getting fucked.

Soon, May's breathing hitched and she cried out in orgasm, rolling over and standing up off the bed.

"That was fun and all, but I need to be ready for when mom comes home with the groceries. You two can keep at it. I'll cover you." May then grabbed her clothes and left.

"Max! Can I go for a ride too!?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Uh huh!"

Bonnie climbed up and Max help guide her over his prick as she settled down and took him inside, both of them moaning as she leaned down and hugged him, Max hugging her back as she started humping him, now with his dick properly inside her.

They moaned and groaned loudly as Max had a hand around her back and another on her cute rump. She rode wildly like an animal and the bed was creaking from how hard they were screwing, even Max's glasses were askew.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Oooooh! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie it's coming!" He moaned.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes! OH YES MAX!" Bonnie cried as they both hit their peak together and he thumped inside her as she tightened around him.

They collapsed together and Bonnie lied on her side next to him, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"That was awesome!" Bonnie gasped.

"It sure was." Max admitted.

He and Bonnie looked at each other, and after she fixed his glasses for him, they leaned in together and kissed, sharing another first time together.

When they broke apart, Max's penis was ready for more.

"Let's do it again!" She said.

Max liked the sound of that and got on top of her.

"Can I put my pee pee in your kitty?"

"YES!"

He stuck his outie into her innie and his hips flew back and forth until their another moment of pure bliss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay! I Hope you all enjoyed that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
